Wine
by Mockingjay1804
Summary: A rather amusing conversation between Gale and Peeta on their way to the 5 year anniversary of the rebellion, and other hilariously funny situations between Katniss, Peeta, and others, in hopes of ruining Prim's innocent mind...Told from Peeta POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically I've always wondered about any sort of interaction between Gale and Peeta, and while thinking about it, I assumed that this conversation would come up at sooner or later. Katniss and Peeta's families are in the room too, along with Haymitch and Johanna because, well, it makes it that much funnier(: Enjoy!**

The avox dressed in white approaches us, holding a bottle of wine in his hand._ Would you like some?_ He says with his eyes. I nod and look around the room. Sitting in a large booth is my family, minus my somewhat overbearing mother. Why isn't she here? I tell myself I don't care, and neither does she. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sit in another booth across from them. They seem somewhat uneasy, and that's when my eyes settle on Haymitch, ushering the alcohol-bearing avox over to him. I'm sitting in another booth, my eyes trained on Gale Hawthorne sitting across from me. I suddenly realize that we're the reason for the heavy atmosphere in the train car. I guess I had always known we would meet up again someday, I had just some other time besides on the train on our way to the Capital for the 5 year anniversary of the rebellion. It seems like nothing's changed…Katniss and I are still broken, although we have slowly, slowly started to heal each other. Oh, and then there's the fact that I sleep in her bed every night.

Johanna Mason is lounging on a booth, wine glass in one hand and remote in the other. She looks from Gale to me, then back to Gale, then back to me, all over again. She clears her throat.

"Hey blondie, I think these two fine gentlemen need some more wine." She addresses the avox. He nods and walks over to us. My family is turned around in their seats, and so is Katniss's. Great. Just great. Johanna clears her throat louder again this time, and Gale narrows his eyes at her. It's clear that there's something going on between them.

"So…Mellark." He says. I down my glass of wine with one gulp and hold my hand out for more. He does the same.

"So…Hawthorne." I mimic him, although I don't sound quite as deadly. Gale clears his throat and we meet each other's eyes for the first time today.

"Can I ask you a question?" He says slowly.

"Shoot." I say without hesitation. Gale bites the bottom of his lip.

Haymitch snorts. "Just get it over with already, you little wussies."

Gale looks me strait in the eye. "So, are you screwin' her?"

Johanna spits her mouthful of wine all over herself. Mrs. Everdeen clears her throat quietly and shifts uncomfortably in her seat, whilst Prim has turned a bright tomato red. The avox has managed to spill wine all over himself. My father stares intently at his shoes. Both of my older brothers laugh loudly and shake their heads. I down yet another glass of wine.

"Never in my life have I imagined having a conversation quite like this with Gale Hawthorne, out of all people." I say to myself.

Gale doesn't hesitate to respond this time. "So you are screwin' her." He says. As if it needs to be repeated.

"Well, we haven't had time to visit the newly built District 12 library quite yet, if that's what you're getting at." I smirk. Two can play at this game, Mr. Hawthorne. My brothers laugh even louder.

Haymitch looks between Gale and I, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "This day just got a whole lot better!" He says enthusiastically. Mrs. Everdeen clears her throat _loudly_, and shifts in her seat yet again.

Johanna stands up, brushes herself off, and says, "I don't know about either of you, but I'm going to go eat dinner now while I proceed amuse myself with thoughts of this rather entertaining conversation I've had the pleasure to witness." And with that, she turns on her heal and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's great to know that everyone likes this story(: It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but this chapter just sort of…came to me. So, enjoy, and don't hesitate to review if you want more! **

**P.S. Yes, I know Peeta and Katniss's families are supposed to be dead, but I don't like it when people die…so I kept them alive(:**

At about 8:30, I finally rolled out of bed, pulled on some rumpled flannel pants, and decided I was hungry. "I'm going to the dining room for breakfast. Are you coming?" I asked Katniss. She grunted, rolled over, and pulled the blankets over her head. I hadn't said any more in fear of getting a pillow thrown at my face.

I stumbled into the dining room only to find everyone else already there, stuffing their faces. As I sat down at a chair and shoveled a forkful of cheese and mushroom omelet in my mouth, my oldest brother, Rye, finally spoke.

"Nice to see you got some back last night, little Peety!" He snickered when I started choking on my food. _How in the-_

"I mean, it's obvious," my other brother, Eddy, was laughing. "You're usually up before the sun to bake until it's time to go to school, and this morning you roll in at 8:30? Gimme a break, little Peety!" Him and Rye were still laughing, the righteous bastards of brothers they were. It was then that Effie cleared her throat loudly and suggested that District 4's ocean views were just _splendid_.

"And these omelets, aren't they just _wonderful!_" Effie continued on as she scrambled to piece back together what had once been a not at all awkward breakfast. But, alas, all of her efforts were diminished when I scratched my back under my t-shirt and yelped from the sudden pain. I sprang up, confused, and holding up my t-shirt, turned my back to the table in the effort to get a better view. It was then that I saw the angry red scratch marks down my back. _Oh, shit._ Those are from…and everyone just saw…_oh, shit._

"I see Kat-piss finally lived up to her name!" Haymitch roars, being the incoherent bastard that he is. My brothers were practically in hysterics by now. And poor innocent-minded little Prim…Mrs. Everdeen probably wants to slap me at the moment. Oh, God. My mother.

"_PEETA!"_ she shrieks, and I recoil like I've been slapped. This is _not_ going to go well. "I want to have a word with that little skank!" She parades out of the room. I honestly feel sorry for Katniss, but I want nothing to do with that situation right now. Me, the wimpy pansy-ass Mama's suck-up. In efforts to scramble up the last bits of dignity I have left, I sit down and take one more measly attempt at conversation.

"Wow, I'm really thirsty for-"

"Lemme guess, either milk or orange juice." Smirks Rye.

"Milk says you got head, orange juice says you got it in." Eddy cuts in. I then proceed to spit the orange juice I had been gulping down all over and now _soaking_ wet Johanna Mason. She looks at me, then down at her sticky wet figure, then at me again. She picks up a soggy plate of bacon and dumps it down my shirt before retreating to her room to shower.

Maybe Haymitch was right when he decided alcohol was the way to go.


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

**Ok, so this is basically just a…continuation of Chapter 2. I'm still brainstorming ideas for a Chapter 3, but here's a little something to hold you until then. Enjoy! (:**

I can hear my mother's screams drifting down the hallway from our room as I turn the corner, warily pulling the room key from my pocket. Rye and Eddy are with me for 'support', they had said, but I really just think it's because they want to see Mother threatening someone's life besides their own. Johanna tags along as well, and I fondly recall the first moment she'd met my brothers on the train and practically sexually harassed them in front of my parents.

"_…with scratch marks on his back! Little skank!_" Oh shit. Katniss is _never_ going to forgive me for this.

"It's good you got lucky last night, little brother, because you're not gonna be gettin' any back for a _long_ time!" Rye snickers. And for once, my asshole of a brother is right. I steel myself as I watch the little light above the door handle blink green and allow me to open the door.

Oh, _shit._

Scattered across the floor are various, ahem, 'undergarments' of Katniss's. A pink lace bustier. A white silk slip. A matching purple leopard bra and underwear set. And sadly, a deep black lacey ensemble that I had actually been quite fond of. Standing in the midst of it all is Katniss, fuming from head to toe. You could literally almost _see_ the steam coming out of her ears. Mother is storming around the room, pulling this and that out of drawers and tossing it behind her on the floor. We just stand there, watching her, until she finally seems satisfied with her work and storms out of the room.

"Well, that was…fun." Johanna snubs. I beg to differ.

"Let's just go. _Peeta_ will clean this up later." Katniss strides out of the room and I follow, remembering what had once been a very pleasing black lace-filled evening.


	4. Chapter 4

I kick the covers out of the way and stumble out of bed before practically tripping over the accumulating pile of Katniss's lingerie I'd collected. After the incident with my mother a few days back, she'd actually forgiven me _quite_ earlier than I had hoped for. Noticing Katniss has already left the room, I just shrug and head to the Dining Hall.

"Late again, little Peety. What a shame." Rye _tsks_ and Eddy just shakes his head sadly. Oddly enough, I've gotten used to their offhand sexual remarks over the last few days. I guess walking around smelling like a giant piece of bacon for a few days might have had something to do with that.

We're all watching a movie later on when Haymitch finally appears, dressed only in a sloppy gray t-shirt and jeans, and drunk as a skunk.

"Did I mish the party?" He slurs. Katniss just sighs. Haymitch stumbles over to an empty chair and sinks down into the soft cushion. "I went to your room looking for you two earlier. Seems I only found a pile of _innocent_ looking lingerie." My brothers chuckle at the memory.

"Stop thinking like that, Haymitch. It was my mother that ripped those up." Mother only sniffs and points her nose toward the ceiling at my mocking tone.

"Well, then. You two have been having more fun than I thought. Incest is best, I suppose." _What in the hell?_

"_Haymitch_!" Katniss is shaking like a leaf on a tree. This seems to catch his attention.

"And you, my dear. We need to have a little talk. Have you been taking birth control? I know Peeta would never wear a condom, being a whiny little bitch and all. Actually, I'm pleasantly surprised he hasn't knocked you up yet." Kaniss's face is a mask of pure horror.

"Haymitch. _Please._" She is literally begging him to stop. I would be, too, except I'm trying to figure out if he really just called me a whiny little bitch. Seriously, Haymitch? Thanks.

"Oh, stop complaining. I'm helping you right now. I hear stretch marks are a bitch, you know. Just ask Peeta's mother." _Oh, SHIT._

And suddenly, Johanna has just proceeded to spit wine all over herself yet again. The girl just enjoys getting all wet, I guess. Not that she can tell she's wet now, considering how much she's laughing. My brothers are trying, and failing, to contain their laughter. My father just opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but then shuts it, figuring he'd probably just end up getting himself bitch slapped. And me?

Well, I'm just happy everybody is laughing at something besides my extremely comical sex life.


	5. Chapter 5

** For anyone who doesn't know how awesome this review is, read it—now! **

_**2011-03-12 . chapter 4**_

_**Okay look. **_

_**I created an account. sent in a request to change my password (twice). and searched this story for 11 minutes. just to review this story so that you would continue.**_

_**Update. Now.**_

**That made my entire day, I'm not even shitting you. 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow' by Mike Posner inspired this BA chapter(: Enjoy!**

"Wine, please." An Avox pours red wine in Katniss's glass while she smiles at me. It's nice to finally have a night alone with each other. Although, when we _did_ request a night without any interviews, photo shoots, or appearances, she at least requested that we eat dinner at a nice restaurant together to keep the paparazzi happy. I'm not complaining, though, because at least Effie managed to get both of us alone. As the Avox turns on his heel and walks away, I notice Katniss looking rather uncomfortable.

"Katniss…" She sighs and I smirk to myself. I can see right through her.

"I _hate_ the paparazzi!" My eyebrows shoot up. "They won't stop asking questions and I just..I'm tired of it." I smile halfheartedly, knowing what she means. The Avox brings a basket of dinner rolls and Katniss reluctantly picks one up to start picking away small chunks of it.

Suddenly, something slams into the glass window beside our table. Both Katniss and I jump before we see that it's just a couple of teenagers making out. I tap on the glass and angrily point towards the left, telling them to leave _now._ I sigh and turn back to Katniss, expecting to see the same aggravated woman she was before we were so rudely interrupted. But what I see is something _completely_ different. She's practically undressing me with her glassy eyes, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. My mouth drops open in shock. She only gives me that look when…

_Oh, SHIT._

"Let's go. _Now."_ She breathes, barely audible. And trust me, I want to. Really, _really_ want to. But Effie would slowly kill me with a toothpick if we left before the meal arrived.

"Katniss…we can't leave yet. The paparazzi-"

"Fine." In one swift motion, Katniss's hand sweeps away the entire contents of the table and she crawls over it, knocking my chair backwards in the process. I smirk to myself as she plants feverish kisses along my jawline, seeing the older couple gawk at us in disgust. And suddenly, I don't care about what's-her-name, can't even remember why she would be mad in the first place. I just have to get this beautiful creature on a bed, soon. I grab Katniss's hand and we race out the door, ignoring the paparazzi yelling behind us.

I'm literally ripping off Katniss's shirt when I kick the door shut behind us, each devouring each other.

"Well, well. Couldn't even get to a bed before they start jumping each other's bones." _Oh, shit. _Katniss grabs the nearest item in sight, which happens to be a mug that once held her favorite hot chocolate, and throws it at Haymitch.

"I'll bet you five bucks little Peety's sprung already." Eddy nudges Rye, grinning like a fool. My lower jaw juts out in anger. Everyone is here, even Effie and that same damn Avox that spilled wine all over himself when Gale asked me if I was screwing Katniss. Huh. I wonder what thinks about that conversation now.

"Would you mind telling me _what in the hell you're doing here?"_ I demand.

"Oh, please! You're all over the news. And how _dare_ you leave early from a restaurant that pays seventy thousand dollars just for you to show up!"

Oh, sure, _now_ I remember that woman's name.

Prim presses a button on the remote and the volume rises. We all turn our attention to the large flat screen TV against the wall.

"…Were seen making out at one of the top restaurants in the Capital! Check out this footage caught threw a window near where Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen were seated." I watch in horror as Katniss and I's little 'scene' is played for all of Panem to see.

**Okay, not a lot of humor, but I needed this chapter to happen before everyone gets to the Capital…interviews and photo shoots are sure to make these next couple of chapters fun(: Tell me whether you loved it or hated it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love, love, love you guys (and girls). Seriously! I doubly love you if you added 'Wine' to story alerts or reviewed. Hugs and bitches, folks!(: Enjoy. **

I swear I see fog seeping in the room from underneath the door and glance to the windows as they flash white with lightning just before Effie bursts in the room.

"_Where is Haymitch?"_ She screeches. My eyes drift to the ceiling. _Sure, thanks. I'm actually having a decently pleasant day, and you send me Effie. _I take a deep breath and try to calm her.

"Don't worry, Effie. He's probably in his room, packing his stuff like everybody else." She still looks piping mad.

"He better be! You'd of thought that I had _politely_ informed you all plenty of times that we'd be arriving at the Capital at exactly 2:00."

Politely, my ass.

Effie doesn't wait for me to respond; she never does. "So, Peeta, why aren't _you_ packing your belongings before we get to the Capital?"

"I packed my stuff up last night," I say, before adding, "I knew you'd already have enough to worry about, Effie," and then I give her my best fake please-leave-me-alone-now smile. She huffs and adjusts the bottom of her blouse.

"Well, then, maybe you could check on Katniss for me. She's never on time, that girl."

_Well, butter my butt and call me a muffin. I never would've guessed that, Effie! You know, your wig just looks spectacular today. _I jump to my feet from my comfortable position on the couch and head towards Katniss's room.

I begin to hear bits and pieces of what sounds like a conversation between Johanna and Katniss drifting down the hallway from Katniss's room. Just before reaching for the door handle, I finally catch what they're talking about.

"You know, really like this little red thing." I know what piece of lingerie Johanna is talking about. Thankfully, my mother hadn't completely destroyed _all_ of Katniss's stuff before she'd stormed out of the room. Johanna speaks again. "Can I borrow it? Gale would love this." I try my hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Sure." Is all Katniss says. I can hear her unzip her suitcase and begin to pack her belongings.

I can almost hear the amusement in Johanna's voice. "Isn't it ironic that you and Peeta seem to be the most innocent passengers—aside from Prim, of course—yet, you've got enough lingerie to put a stripper to shame?" I imagine Katniss's face: the subtle anger at being poked fun at, her eyes becoming slits before she speaks.

"Well, Johanna, we're a lot less _innocent_ then you think." I blink. Now this, this is _definitely_ better than T.V.

"Not as _innocent_ as Gale and I."

"Oh, please! I'll bet you didn't know I have a can of whipped cream underneath the bed."

"Oh ya? Well I have a jar of chocolate sauce!"

"I've got edible body paint!"

"I've got handcuffs!"

_"I've got a whip!" _

_Oh, SHIT. _Johanna only responds with a chuckle. "Well, then, I guess you and Loverboy aren't quite as 'innocent' as everybody thinks, huh?" Katniss doesn't answer, just zips up her suitcase and opens the door.

"Oh, Peeta!" She exclaims when she sees me, after jumping back a bit. "I didn't see you there."

"I was just going to check on you." I pat her suitcase. "You know, make sure you're all packed up." She breathes a sigh of relief, probably assuming that I had heard her and Johanna's conversation. Johanna hops off the bed and strides out of the room, winking at me just before turning into the hallway towards her room. Katniss begins to exit as well, but before she does, I block the doorway.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

_"Make sure you didn't forget the whip." _

** AHHH! I know I say this every time, but this just might have been my favorite chapter yet. Now REVIEW!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously, you guys are awesome. 59 reviews? Holy sh*t. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Hopefully you'll love this chapter as much as the last one(:**

"…And this"—our _lovely _friend Plutarch gestures to the deafening crowd of people surrounding the square—"is the new Panem! It's so…" he searches for a fitting word, "…jubilant." I simply smile and nod, receiving a reassuring squeeze from Katniss's tiny hand encased by mine.

"Great. Just great." Effie huffs. "Hurry along, Plutarch. Gale, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta need to be at the studio in half an hour. _Chatting With Ceaser_ starts at six."

"Don't get your knickers all up in a knot, sag bag." Haymitch slurs, swaying into my mother who simply yanks a disinfectant towel from her purse and proceeds to scrub vigorously at the skin where he rubbed against her. Effie heaves a sigh and spins sharply on her heel, facing me.

_"Control him."_ I blink.

"Why me?" I whine, sounding like a child. Effie doesn't say anything, though; she simply raises one eyebrow and follows Plutarch into _Panem T.V._'s main lobby. Turning around, I grab Haymitch's shoulders and push him towards the lobby. "No more alcohol for you today." I say. He huffs.

"What's your problem, bread boy? Katniss not puttin' out anymore? Maybe you should try those new condoms, you know, the ones that blow your hair back." Haymitch says to me. Eddy snickers at this and Rye punches my shoulder. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You don't wear condoms because you're a _whiny little bitch._" Johanna cracks a smile at that one and I glare at her.

Once we're inside the lobby, I notice producers and camera crew members walking here and there, wearing t-shirts that read _'Panem's heroes love Chatting With Ceaser…do you?'_across the front. They must've been specially made for our visit, because they read _'5 year anniversary' _across the back. One of the producers walks up to us and smiles.

"I'm Gregory. Let's get you four Ceaser-ready." He winks at us as we start to complain, then holds one hand up to shush us. "Don't worry; there won't be any full-body polishes or anything, just wardrobe, hair, nails, and makeup. Follow me."

*******Line*******

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Chatting With Ceaser!"_ In all his glory, Ceaser Flickerman bounds onto the stage, taking a seat in the same chair he always interviews people in. _"Tonight's special guests are the heroes of the revolution themselves: Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and most importantly, The Mockingjay herself, Katniss Everdeen!"_ Really, Ceaser? Thanks for not overdoing it. I follow Johanna onstage as the four of us file into our designated chairs, trying not to look uncomfortable as cameras capture our every move with rapt attention.

"So," Ceaser begins, as soon as the applause dies down, "it's been five years since we've seen you last. How are you doing?"

"We're great." Johanna says, beaming. "Gale and I actually have an announcement to make."

Gale grins. "I'm happy to announce that Johanna and I are engaged to be married." The crowd distinctly '_awws_' over this. Even I'm a little surprised that they chose to announce it like this, not that I didn't see it coming. Ceaser guffaws, obviously impressed that they chose to announce it on his show.

"Congratulations! So what made you two fall in love?" Ceaser asks.

"Johanna's perfect for me." Gale says.

"They're head over heels in love, and it helps to have someone that understands what you've been through in the past." I say, using my way with words to save Johanna. She nods at me gratefully.

"Ah, yes. Peeta! How is life in District 12?"

I don't hesitate before responding. "It's great to be back home. Katniss and I even visit the school to teach history every now and then." I tell Ceaser, trying to forget about everyone else that's watching.

"Of course, of course. Katniss, everyone here in Panem was overjoyed that you and Peeta could finally be together. How are you two doing?" He asks her. Katniss swallows.

"It's great to have someone that loves me so completely. And it's great to know that I love him back just as much." She says quietly. I take her hand in mine and kiss it, earning several swoons from the audience.

"Sure, but there's gotta be more you can tell me. Perhaps"—he raises his eyebrows toward the audience—"some secrets strait from the _bedroom."_ My jaw tightens, and I notice Katniss's hand suddenly go cold.

Johanna laughs loudly. "Oh please," she snarks, "like they'd tell Panem about their sex life."

Gale smiles at us. "I'm pretty sure everyone aboard the train knows enough, considering we could hear them from across the hallway." I laugh nervously and look down at my shaking hands.

"Really?" Ceaser says, obviously surprised. "I'd always pictured Katniss and Peeta as the innocent type." Johanna laughs once again.

"Their whip begs to differ, Ceaser dearest." Johanna says. Katniss coughs awkwardly as the audience hoots and hollers.

"We'll talk more about this after the commercial. Katniss, take us out." Ceaser says to her, and gestures toward the q-cards.

"_Chatting With Ceaser_ is brought to you today by Trojan. They'll—" her eyes widen and she gulps.

_"They'll blow your hair back."_

**Now _that _was fun to write. Obviously this chapter was pretty long, considering it's about a talk show…duh. Now REVIEW! Don't forget, ideas for other chapters are greatly appreciated(: Hugs and bitches…**

**Seriously, already? Click the blue button.**

**_It'll blow your hair back!_**


	8. Chapter 8

** You BETTER be thankful.(: Because this single update took two months of hardcore brainstorming and two outtakes(I didn't really think they were as humorous as I wanted them to be). So review! Because I love every one of your opinions; I obsess over them when trying to think of another chapter idea. The inspiration from this chapter came from F M L . c o m, and rudi98 was VERY helpful as well(:**

** (A/N: This scene is going to be various characters speaking, although it could be any character, so I decided to leave out the extra. Personally, I think it makes this more funny! Haymitch, Katniss, and Prim's lines are more important, but you'll be able to tell when it's them speaking.)**

"Wow."

"That was…"

"…yeah."

"What a show, eh?"

"Haymitch, shut up."

"You alright back there, Kat-piss?"

"Haymitch, _shut up!"_

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Little Duck?"

"What's a condom?"

_Oh, shit._

…dead silence throughout the group.

"Picture a banana…"

"Or a popsicle…"

"Hell, maybe even a corn dog!"

"HAYMITCH, SHUT UP!"

*****Line*****

"Does this make my butt look big?" Katniss turns in the mirror, eyeing herself carefully. My eyes travel down her form-fitting cutout dress, the bright magenta contrasting heavily against her olive skin. I swallow, and she smiles in the mirror. "You like?"

"We may need to leave the club a bit early tonight."

"And why would that be?" Katniss asks innocently, her stormy eyes widening in the mirror. I wrap my arms around her waist, my palms spreading across her abdomen. She leans against me as I plant chaste kisses at the base of her neck, slowly spreading across her front until—

"Let's go!" Johanna yells after bursting through the door. "I'm planning on getting wasted tonight and that's not going to happen unless we leave within the next hour."

Hesitantly, Katniss detaches herself from me and grabs her purse. After swimming through the paparazzi, climbing in a sleek black limo, arriving at the club, and standing awkwardly beside the limo as Johanna flashes the paparazzi while getting out, we finally arrive at the club. "Effie told me that you two aren't allowed to leave the club tonight until 3:00 a.m., under _no _circumstances." Gale warns us as he proceeds to stop Johanna from making out with a Capital girl dressed as a French maid.

"…Is she even drunk yet?" I ask him.

His shoulders slump visibly.

After proceeding to rip the French maid's weave out, Johanna finds us a booth to sit in.

She orders four kamikazes.

…four tsunamis.

…four lemon drops.

…four mudslides.

With every shot, Katniss' breasts get just a little bit bigger. "Lesh…go do it." I giggle.

Katniss licks the salt off my jaw and downs a shot of tequila. "We—_hiccup_—shoodeen leave!" She warns me.

"Lesh jus…go to the porking lot."

_Hiccup. _"Shoor…lesh go to the porking lot!" Katniss bounces up and down.

…the last thing I remember is ordering one last shot before leaving the club.

*****Line*****

I lazily yawn and roll onto my back as a large drumming noise begins in the back of my head, spreading throughout my body until it's a screaming wail. My eyes open and reveal a metal cot fastened to the wall above me.

It reminds me of a pirate ship, like in the movies they began making after the rebellion.

...What the hell?

I'm not a pirate.

"Ugh!" I turn my throbbing head to the side, only to reveal a hooker sitting on a cot next to me. She points to my, ahem, _morning situation._ "Put that away, would you?"

…Wait a minute.

Pirate ships don't have hookers.

_Oh, SHIT._

** Okay, so I had to end it there. But a continuation of this chapter (sort of like what happened with chapter two) will be posted within the next few days. And, duh, hopefully you know where Peeta ended up;) The next chapter will explain what happened the night before. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Continued

** Wtf? 13 reviews for the last chapter(: Not as much as Chapter 6—that one got like 30 reviews in itself!—but I'm still really proud of Chapter 8. So thanks! And obviously, **_**please**_** review this chapter too! It's a continuation of the last chapter…I think you'll find it pretty satisfying!**

I swallow. "Can you tell me where I am?" I say in a voice that resembles an asthmatic turtle's coughing.

She snorts. "I think it's pretty obvious, Big Boy." She smirks seductively and begins moving towards me.

"Uh—um, Caramel?" I say, using the name tattooed across her chest. "I really don't enjoy what you're doing right now."

"You know you want too…" Caramel smiles evilly as she inches toward me.

I've got to get rid of this girl. Fast.

_Compliments?_

"I—I like your nipple tassels."

She grins.

_Oh, shit._

"Y—you know that I don't have any money to pay you."

Caramel raises an eyebrow. "You're lying."

It's time to pull out the big guns.

"I'm actually gay!"

Caramel chokes. "How gay?"

"My favorite movie is _Mean Girls._"

She pauses, then sighs. "I guess I should have seen it coming. Because of your frosting cakes and painting all the time, you know?"

*****Line*****

"Jenna?" I ask, calling Caramel by her first name. In the past half hour I've proceeded to learn that learn that her favorite color is pink and she likes chocolates—both the candy _and_ the men.

"Yes?"

"Would you—oh, I don't know—happen to know where Katniss is?"

"Oh, the bitch with the small boobs? Ya, she's in the cell across from us."

I look through the weathered iron bars to find a familiar shade of magenta scrawled across one of the wooden benches in the holding cell across from mine.

An officer's boots clack across the floor as he approaches our cell. "Peeta Mellark?"

"Yes?"

"Your bail has been payed for."

*****Line*****

_"Haymitch?"_

"Shut up and tell me how you two managed to get arrested."

Katniss and I look at each other. "I'm…not really sure that either of us remembers what happened." She says quietly.

Haymitch rolls his eyes just before a police officer walks towards us. Gale, Johanna, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen and my family sit on a bench facing us.

"Are you the couple that was arrested last night because you were having sex behind a bush?"

** Short, I know, but continuations always are. Review please!**


	10. Extremely Annoying Author's Note

Warning: Extremely annoying (but important!) author's note:

The _Hunger Games Summer 2011 Fanfiction Awards _are here!(: I always check out that forum simply because there are a lot of great stories I haven't read nominated for awards that I like to check out.

I also wanted to thank all of my readers for getting me to, as of 6/28/11, 110 reviews! It's amazing. And awesome. And I love you.

Your next update will be here shortly! Thank you for reading **Wine** and making it so important to me.

I know author's notes are annoying, but I just wanted to say that I love every single one of you dirty-minded little freaks out there that love this story(: I love writing it.

Thanks again!


End file.
